Dead Man Walking
by grntgustins
Summary: AU glee fic. Sebastian is at McKinley. Quinn is Punk!Quinn. Ships: Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Wemma, and Faberry kind of
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note thingermabob: this is my first fanfiction and i just came up with the idea when i was bored and my best friend said it was a good idea so i rolled with it, enjoy :-)**

"Medicine!" Brittany said holding up a plastic bag filled with vitamins, "its all they need"

Santana couldn't bring herself to correct Brittany. She never could. So she just nodded and smiled.

"Right? That's all they need. It's just an infection. The TV people only say its an infection so we'll just give them some Flintstones gummies and we can go home" Brittany said smiling broadly.

"Sure, Britt" Santana said with a sad smile, knowing they can't go home anytime soon. She hugged Brittany as she heard the too familiar scream outside.

It started out with images of bumbling bloody people or _pseudo people_on the TV, staggering towards the camera. It was an epidemic made by terrorist, the government, or God. It was a real life horror movie. Then came the deaths, by the hundreds.

It was just in Europe, then Asia, and Africa. It soon moved to Australia. It was nowhere near the USA. The country quarantined itself, not daring to get sick, no one was allowed in or out. Schools closed. McKinley was one of the last to close. It was everywhere. The TV, radio, and Internet. Everyone was quiet. The whole world was quiet. Lima was quiet.

Soon it wasn't just on the TV. It was outside their windows. Rachel saw the first zombie in the summer, stumbling outside her window, groaning. Paralyzed with fear she couldn't let out a scream for one of her dads who was in the kitchen making dinner for the Berry family. So she watched the zombie stumble onto the street and out of view.

It only took a week.

_1:43 PM March 28th 2012_

Kurt checked his phone:

***1 new text from Quinn Fabray***

_"McKinley. NOW. Bring food, clothes & guns"__  
><em>  
>"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted, "BLAINE!"<p>

Blaine came running down the stairs into Kurt's room with a pistol.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, sweating.

"Yes. Grab anything you need. We're going to McKinley." Kurt said  
>scrambling to get his things.<p>

"Why?" Blaine asked as he gathered his things.

"Quinn just texted. I don't know but we have to trust her"

Blaine looked hard at his baby faced boyfriend, "okay."

They grabbed food and clothes and guns and hopped in Kurt's car. Kurt sped to McKinley. They passed a dozen of the lifeless monsters. Kurt clipped one with the side of his car. Some of them were bleeding and some of them were limbless but they all stared into his car like they were a feast. They all remind Kurt of his father's lifeless corpse.

They got Burt the first night he epidemic spread to Lima.

"Kurt," Burt pleaded, "just shoot me. I'm dying. Please"

"Kurt, he's in extreme pain. Just put him out of his misery" Blaine added.

Kurt grabbed his gun, "I love you, dad. Forever." And aimed.

"I love you too, Kurt." Kurt pulled the trigger.

Burt's bloody corpse was tattooed on the inside of Kurt's eyelids as he drove. The streets are littered with abandoned cars, dead animals, and dead people. The sky is cloudless and blue and the sun shines happily.

Its so right yet so wrong.

They got to McKinley and race to the school doors with their belongings in hand.

The door is locked.

"DAMMIT," Blaine shouted, "Call Quinn." Blaine demanded. Kurt's shaky hands dialed her number. She answered on the first ring.

Without a greeting she said, "Key taped under the McKinley sign. Choir room."

Dial tone.

Kurt bolted to the McKinley sign and quickly looked for the key. He retrieved it and ran to unlock the door.

"Get in" He pushed Blaine inside and jogged and taped the key back under the sign. He darted into the school and into Blaine's arms.

They walked quickly to the choir room and entered a room alive with chatter. The New Directions were there including Sue Sylvester, Mr. Schue, and Emma Pillsbury.

"Quinn, why are we here?" Kurt asked as soon as he entered.

"We need to stay together. The epidemic is worse." She answered sternly.

"Where are Santana and Brittany?" Mr. Schue asked the room. Silence.

"I text them, I don't know. I'll go get them," Quinn volunteered.

"Its not safe, Quinn" Emma chimed.

"No. They're my best friends." Quinn said simply and she left.

Quinn got into her car and sped toward Santana's house.

_2:06 PM March 28 2012_

the house is dark when she arrived. She left the car on and the door open when she bolted out of it, towards Santana's house. The door is locked but the window beside it is smashed. Quinn slid her petite body inside.

The house is a war zone. It's silent except for static from a broken TV and a clock ticking. Quinn weaved her way through the wreckage and ran up the stairs.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted.

A voice startled her.

"Quinn!"

Quinn's legs are electrified. She sprinted into Santana's room to find her and Brittany huddled in the corner, both holding guns.

"Thank god you're safe. Okay, let's go" Quinn grabbed both their free hands and they sprinted down the stairs. Quinn looked around and fondly remembered the times she spent in the Lopez house. The 3 rushed out the door to find an infected monster circling her car.

"Gun" Quinn whispered. Santana handed her a gun and Quinn calmly aimed at its head.

"Mr. Tylo!" Brittany squealed, "He's my neighbour! Don't shoot him"

The zombie snapped its neck in the 3 girls direction and took a shaky step toward them. Eyes white and glassy it stared and took another step.

"Brittany, he's not your neighbour anymore" Santana said to her girlfriend.

"No! He let's me play with his dog! Mr. Tylo! How is Cork? Mr. Tylo how is your dog?" Brittany asked the zombie stumbling toward them.

"Santana, distract her" Quinn said, still aimed at the zombie.

"Hey Britt! Look! A kitty!" Santana said pointing in the other direction.

_**Bang.**_

The zombie fell to the ground and Quinn hopped over his body to her car. Santana and Brittany followed. They hopped in and sped towards McKinley.

"Hey where did Mr. Tylo go?" Brittany asked as she stepped over his bloody body.

When they arrived, Rachel is waiting anxiously.

Rachel swings open the door as the 3 girls spurt towards the school.

"Quinn. Are you okay?" Rachel asked Quinn in a serious voice.

"Fine," the blonde answered shakily.

They rushed back to the choir room to find Mr. Schue gone.

"Ms. Pillsbury, where is Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

"Oh, he just went to get foo-" a blood curdling scream ripped through the chatter. Emma and Rachel tore out of the room followed by the rest of the new directions. Another blood curdling scream tore the air and it came from a man being lifted up by a large pack of the infected.

"WILL!" Emma screamed, she sprinted forward but Puck pulled her back.

Will's insides were being pulled out and eaten in front of their eyes.

"NO," Emma cried, "NO! PLEASE!" Emma sobbed into Puck's chest.

The zombies dumped Will onto the ground, his insides scattered everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Sue said silently. She got out her glock and shot Will between the eyes.

"Choir room, please" Rachel said quietly.

The group slowly walked back to the choir room, talking softly.

_2:39 PM March 28 2012_

"Everyone grab your stuff, we need height. We need to get on the roof. Coach Sue, do you know how?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I know how, I'm Sue Sylvester." Sue said smugly.

"This is no time for cheek. Get us to the roof" Quinn said tartly.

"Hey, listen here, highlighter head, you don't talk to me like that"

"You are being immature. Get us to the roof!"

"Keep talking to me like that and all you'll get is a bullet in the face"

"Try me" Quinn said with a snarl.

"HEY, HEY," Sebastian said loudly, "Calm down! We have to stand together and this is how we are already? Threatening to shoot each other in the freaking face? NO. Both of you calm down. Coach Sue, lead us to the roof, please?"

Sue curled her lip and silently led the way to the roof. The new directions grouped themselves in a clump in the middle of the roof.

Quinn faced the group, "As I said," Quinn started, "we need height. So we're going to stay up here during the day and during the night we'll stay downstairs."

"What are we going to eat?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, what _are_we going to eat?" Sugar asked, "I'm starving. I'm not used to this, I need food. And quality food-"

"Shut up, Sugar," Blaine snapped, "this isn't all about you."

"So, I was getting to that. Who wants to go find food?" Quinn asked the group.

"I'll go." Puck moved to the front of the group.

"Me too." Rory piped up.

"Okay," Quinn pulled the two boys aside, "look in the kitchens for food. Got it?"

Puck and Rory nodded curtly and scrambled downstairs.

"C'mon let's go to the kitchens" they jogged towards the cafeteria and to the kitchen door.

The door was locked.

"Are you joking?" Puck yelled. He found a fire extinguisher, broke the protective glass, and took the extinguisher. He slammed the bottom of the extinguisher into the top of the dead bolt. The dead bolt fell off with a resounding clatter on the ground.

The two boys swung open the door to find a zombie blundering between the sinks. Rory quickly whips out his gun and shoots the bumbling zombie twice in the head.

"Nice shot, Irish" Puck said appreciately.

"Thanks, me mam she -" Rory began with a smile.

"No time for stories. Got to get food" Puck interrupted. Rory's face sank into a frown but he followed Puck in silence.

The two of them raided the kitchen and brought up all the food in canvas bags they found under the main sink.

_3:01 PM March 28 2012_

The New Directions were crowded around the bags of food Sam and Rory brought up.

"Okay, we have to... Um," Finn stammered, "we have to-"

"Ration." Rachel said helpfully.

"Yeah! Ration all the food so we don't run out" Finn continued, "and someone has to-"

"Whoa, whoa, baby whale," Santana interrupted, "we have to be smart. I mean, who let manboobs McGee talk? "

Finn was brimming with anger, "you know what, santana? This isn't the time for your stupid little jokes-"

"Shut up, manatee-"

"Hey! No fighting. Didn't you hear what Sebastian said before? -" Sam interjected.

"We don't need your help, trouty mouth-" a deafening gunshot split the arguing.

"Keep arguing and next time you get that between your eyes," Quinn said coolly, she ran her fingers through her short pink hair, "finn is right, Santana-" santana glared at finn, "But santana you're also right-"

"HA! And that's how we do it, Lima Heights style!" Santana shouted proudly.

"- As I was saying. We need to ration this food and be smart" she prodded the bags with her boot clad toe, "who wants to organize it?"

A small hand shot up from the back of the group. Rachel stretched her arm as tall as it possibly could go and jumped on the tips of her toes. She moved to the front of the crowd and put her hand down.

"I'll do it," Rachel said with a willing smile, "we'll sort them into groups. Canned, meat, vegetables, fruits-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. As long as it's organized," Quinn said with a wave of her hand.

The heat rose to Rachel's face and her face fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a short chapter cos I have writers block and cannot, for the life of me, think. So here it is:**

_4:23 AM March 29 2012_

Quinn sat on the roof with a shotgun on her lap, dozing. Her head lolling to the side. Someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she woke up with a start. Quinn jumped to her feet and pointed the nose of the gun in the stranger's direction.

"Ay! Ay!" Mike shouted, pushing the gun in a different direction, "Calm down, Quinn! Its just me"

"Sorry," Quinn said, wiping the sweat off her brow, "Just don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry, but what zombie will tap you on the shoulder?" Mike laughed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Quinn trailed off.

"Well, I'm here to take up watch. So, go get some sleep." Mike said as he took the shotgun from Quinn's sweaty hands.

"Yeah, thanks. Um, stay safe." Quinn said as she started her descent down the stairs. She left without another word.

Quinn jogged quickly down the stairs and into the dark hallway. The school looked like something out of a horror movie, dark, deserted, and dank. Quinn slowly walked through the quiet school reminiscing. Loud, quick footsteps broke her thoughts. She whipped her gun out from her jeans waistband and pointed it in the direction the sounds were coming from. A tall figure emerged out of the darkness walking briskly.

"_Sam?_" Quinn whispered.

"Quinn, oh my god. I was worried- I mean we were all worried," Sam said quickly, "you were supposed to be back from watch by now and..." Sam trailed off.

"Oh, sorry, I was just walking and thinking." Quinn said as the 2 of them started to walk towards the choir room.  
>"Thinking? About what?" Sam furrowed his brow.<p>

"About... Everything."

"Hey," Sam said, grabbing Quinn's hand, "um, since we could like die at any moment, I have a question."

Quinn looked down at their linked hands and started to sweat. No, Quinn thought, no, no, no!

"Ask away" Quinn said coolly.

"Do you want to like... Um, be my girlfriend? Again?" Sam said with a nervous laugh.

Quinn slipped her hand away from him and her face went hard, showing no emotion.

"No." She said clearly. Quinn walked briskly away, leaving Sam wallowing behind her.

_4:55 AM March 29 2012_

Quinn silently walked into the choir room. Everyone was spread out on the floor curled up in sleeping bags. Only handfuls were actually sleeping. Puck was snoring loudly and Quinn stepped over him to reach Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt. Blaine was asleep with his head on Kurt's shoulder, his mouth hanging open.

"Hey-y-y-y guys," Quinn said as she yawned, "have you been awake the whole time?" Quinn sat down beside Rachel and plucked a chip from the Doritos bag in Rachel's hand.

"Sadly, yes," Kurt said as he poked Blaine in the forehead. Blaine jerked awake, looked around, then fell asleep again, "Me and Blaine have been drifting in and out of sleep but Brittany and Santana have been awake this whole time."

"There is a ghost that keeps poking me anytime I feel tired so I can't sleep" Brittany said shrugging.

The 4 of them went silent and stared at Brittany. Rachel shook her head and directed her focus on Quinn.

"Hey, uh, Quinn? You have an eyelash, her let me get it" Rachel reached forward and plucked the eyelash off Quinn's porcelain cheek.

"Make a wish!" Rachel trilled.

Quinn stared at the squealing little brunette waiting for her to wish. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

I wish, Quinn thought, for... Rachel. She blew the little blonde eyelash off the tip of Rachel's small finger.

"What did you wish for?" Santana asked.

"No! No!" Rachel waved her hands, "no! Don't tell, or it won't come true!"

Quinn blushed. Her cheeks were pinker than her hair, "then I won't tell a soul."

Sam walked into the choir room and glanced at Quinn. Quinn hid her face, pretending she was tying her boots.

"Hey, no... No!" Everyone's head snapped toward Blaine. He was talking in his sleep, "that's my bowtie! NO! No! Don't take it! Give it-"

"BLAINE!" Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder.

"Hm?" Blaine said sleepily.

"You were talking in your sleep!" Kurt said with a giggle.

Blaine turned bright red, "oh... What did I say?"

"You were talking about your bowties!" Santana laughed loudly.

"Oh..." Blaine turned even more red (if that's possible).

"I'm gonna sleep now," Quinn said grabbing the folded sleeping bag beside Rachel, "Goodnight, guys"

"I'm going to sleep too..." Rachel said "sleep tight!"

Rachel and Quinn got into their warm sleeping bags. Quinn curled up and fell asleep instantly.

_9:19 AM March 29 2012_

"Hey, dwarf," Santana shook Rachel's shoulder lightly, "hey, its your time at watch. Everyone is already upstairs, c'mon."

Rachel sat bolt upright, "Santana! Why did you wake me?" Rachel scrambled out of the warm sleeping bag and started to speed walk out of the room.

"Ay!" Santana jogged to catch up with her, "Quinn let you sleep in, by the way."

"Oh," Rachel blushed deep red, "oh, okay..."

"What's up with you guys anyways? You're all..." Santana made odd hand gestures, "weird"

"Well... Promise you won't tell?" Rachel said in hushed tones.

"Promise."

"I really like her, but... I don't know if she likes me-" Rachel began.

Santana put up a hand, "She does. She really likes you..." When Rachel looked unconvinced, she went on, "Listen, Berry, I may not be smart like you but I know these things. She likes you, okay?" Santana smiled reassuringly - something she barely does.

Rachel returned the smile, "thank you, Santana. You're a good friend."

Santana stopped and wrapped Rachel in a friendly hug, "no problem, Rachel... Hey," Santana grabbed her shoulders and held her at arms length, "if you ever need anything... I'm here"

They had reached the stairs and the 2 girls ran quickly up them. The New Directions were gathered on the roof and were chatting loudly.

"So," Quinn settled the crowd and began speaking, "since we're all here I can hand things out now..."

Quinn bent down and grabbed a little black bag beside her and started handing out, what looked like, little black boxes to everyone.

"OH COOL! WALKY TALKIES!" Sam bellowed he put the black box to his mouth and muffled his voice, breathing heavily, "Luke...I am your father"

The boys burst out laughing like hyenas and Quinn rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk. Everyone got their walkies and were now playing with them. Mercedes walked up to Quinn, who was now putting the small bag into a larger bag.

"Hey, Quinn?" Mercedes said quietly, "hey um, what are we doing today?"

"Actually," Quinn said quietly, "I actually don't know, I guess its free day! But we still have out watch shifts so yeah!" Quinn smiled slightly and Mercedes returned the smile and skipped away.

_10:20 PM March 29 2012_

Rachel was reading the "Wicked" novelization on the roof, shotgun beside her and walky talky beside her when Mrs. Pillsbury came up the stairs with glassy eyes.

"Mrs. Pillsbury?" Rachel stood up, forgetting about the book in her lap. The heavy book fell onto the concrete and made a soft thud, "Mrs. Pillsbury, what are you doing?" Emma was walking towards the edge of the roof.

Rachel scrambled for the walky-talky, "Quinn, _**QUINN**_!" She screamed into the walky-talky.

"Rachel? Can you hear me? What's up? Over." Quinn's muffled voice came in through the little walky-talky.

"ROOF. NOW!" Rachel dropped the walky talky and ran over to Emma who was now perched precariously close to the edge.

"Mrs. Pillsbury, please, PLEASE, don't do this" Rachel pleaded.

Mrs. Pillsbury turned to face Rachel just as Quinn burst through the door, "I can't do this, Rachel. I can't! I saw my fiancé get eaten by monsters. I need to be with him"

"Mrs. Pillsbury, please," Quinn interjected, "we need you. You're our rock. Please"

Emma backed closer to the edge, "I'm sorry." She leaned back and began to fall.

"NO!" Quinn and Rachel screamed in unison.

Emma hit the ground with a loud thud. Then the 2 girls on the roof heard a scream and some grunts. The zombies had got her. Quinn squatted with her head in her hands.

"No. No. No," she mumbled under her breath, "NO!" She screamed.

"Quinn," Rachel started to cry, "_Quinn. PLEASE._ QUINN, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONG ONE YOU CANT DO THIS!" Rachel was screaming like never before, "QUINN, YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP YOU CANT BREAKDOWN NOW!"

Quinn looked up, tears streaming down her pink and perfect cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry..." Rachel said in a small voice.

"No, no. Rachel, thank you." Quinn stood up and held out her hand for Rachel to shake. Rachel ran into her arms and hugged her instead.

"Please stay strong. We need you" Rachel whispered into her ear.

The corners of Quinn's mouth turned up and she hugged Rachel back.

_10:32 PM March 29 2012_

Quinn and Rachel walked into a loud choir room, everyone was talking.

"Heyyy, Fabray!" Sebastian greeted Quinn, "Where's Mrs. Pillsbury?"

"Dead." Quinn said coldly. The room went silent at this one word.

"What do you mean 'dead'?" Sebastian's loud voice broke the silence.

"Killed herself." Rachel said tartly.

"Who's gonna take care of us now?" Sugar asked.

"We aren't five are -" Rachel began.

"Who's gonna take care of you?" Sue strolled into the room, "I am. I'm Sue freaking Sylvester, I can do anything."


End file.
